two can play at that game
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Bella knows Edward is overreacting when he plots to come on to rosalie in attempt to make Emmett Jealous,but what if that wasnt the only think Edward was trying to do? ONE-SHOT


**okay I dont know what pocessed me to right this. It kinda just happened.**

"You wouldn't dare?" I questioned. I knew Edward liked to get revenge but this was ridiculous. He knew I couldn't let him go through with this.

I mean yeah Emmett had come on to me last week in an attempt to piss Edward of and guess what it had worked but he was going to far in his ploy to get revenge. He had being planning this since Emmett first put in hand on my thigh last Thursday night.

"Bella please just do it, please" He turned his dazzling green eyes on me and I knew I had no choice but to comply.

"Fine" I walked into Edwards step in wardrobe and put the hand held camera up to my eye to be sure to get all the action. I don't see why I had to watch this.

"Rosalie?" He called sweetly and she quickly made her way through the door.

"Yes Edward?" She asked obviously annoyed that she had pulled him away from what she had being doing.

"What do you think Bella will think of this shirt?"

"Its nice, but I don't think she really cares about your shirt"

"Well do you think I look better with in on or off**?"** He had ripped the shirt from his body to reveal his six-pack to Rosalie and I swear I heard her intake of breath. She still wanted him and I was convinced this wouldn't work.

"Eh definetly better on" She stuttered trying to conceal her face.

"But Rose, Bella wont get to see my body if I keep it on" He whined.

"Yes Edward and that is a good thing, you don't want her fondling you do you" Her hand reached out to touch his body but she recoiled it once she realised what she was doing.

"Well Maybe I don't want her to fondle me but I certainly want you to" He stepped closer to her and she didn't move away.

He leant forward until his lips connected with hers.

"Edward, I think this is a bad idea" she muttered through her lips.

"relax, no-one need find out" He purred, had he actually just purred at her. No way, What was the reason I was here again?

"But I love Emmett" She whined before his lips attack hers again, I could see her giving into him. I didn't like this. They had yet to break apart. And Before I knew what I was doing. I had snuck out of the closet unseen to Edward and found myself in search of Emmett..

I found him in the garage..

"Emmett Care to work on my Engine?" I whispered seductively.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Eh thought you'd never ask?" He smiled.

"Well after last week, when you groped my leg, I felt there was no going back" I smiled.

I walked over to him slowly, aware that Edward was more than likely still busy with Rosalie.

"So what made you change your mind?" He asked before his lips attacked mine.

"Edward, Rosalie in Edwards room"

He stood back as a look of shock crossed his features.

"Ah well, its not like it hasn't happened before"

"Say what?"

"Edward Fucks Rosalie on a regular basis, He said I could have you" He mumbled between his lips. I took a step back and felt the tears leak from my eyes.

Edward was cheating on me, and made me watch in an attempt to get me to sleep with Emmett. What a bastard..

I made my way back to Edwards room, where I found Edward getting dressed and Rosalie was nowhere to be seen.

"How could you?" I asked tears falling from my eyes.

"Sleep with Rosalie? Well you weren't as willing" he replied a smirk on his face. Oh that prick..

"Well you'll hear how willing I am Edward, EMMETT" I roared.

He was in the door within a few minutes.

"Yes" He looked between me and Edward with a confused expression adorning his face.

"Take me home, I got this new lingerie, that I'd love you to see me in and I want to show you this new position I read about" His jaw dropped. I walked through the door Emmett in tow..

"Bye Edward, hope Rosalie is as experimental as I am, Il tell you what I had planned for you later, not that you'll ever know what it will feel like"

I looked back to see Edward staring after me. Well he was after revenge and so he got it.

jenxxxxxx


End file.
